


When the sun goes down

by erinbloom



Category: God's Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom
Summary: Johnny的人生分为两个阶段，遇见Gheorghe前和遇见Gheorghe后。





	When the sun goes down

Johnny把自己的左手小指摔断了。

其实他只是在山上绊了一跤，只是普通的摔跤，他下意识地用左手撑了一下，谁知道正好碰到一块尖锐石头。他也没想到自己竟然脆弱到摔一跤就骨折的地步。看着很吓人，但是Johnny觉得自己完全应付得来，只是折了一根小拇指而已。所以他照旧把羊群赶回去，在奶奶的严厉要求下，才一个人开车去了医院。

Gheorghe早上去农场集市了，去卖他的羊奶奶酪。关于羊奶奶酪，Saxby家的接受过程比Gheorghe想象的要快很多。

先是在一个早上，Gheorghe默默地把奶酪摆上桌，并且抹在了吐司上。他知道Johnny会尝试的，Johnny总是会尝试并且接受一切他做的事情，像个好学的小孩子。Gheorghe看着Johnny尝了一口就开始狼吞虎咽，勾着嘴角开始吃自己的吐司。

于是在晚餐时Gheorghe又把奶酪端上了桌。Johnny自作主张地喂给自己父亲一勺，他父亲缓慢的咽下去后问这是什么，他说是Gheorghe做的羊奶奶酪，他父亲就慢慢转头朝Gheorghe赞许地点了点头。Johnny和Gheorghe对视了一下，低头咧嘴笑得开心。

于是他们就只需要攻克Johnny的奶奶了。老太太很是固执，他们坚持了三天，她才终于尝了一口。她表示自己不是很适应这种味道，但是也没有很讨厌。至此Gheorghe的羊奶奶酪也成了Saxby家生活的一部分。

Johnny从医院回来还打扫了农场，之后帮奶奶叠完了衣服，把Gheorghe和自己的衣服收起来放回了他们卧室的衣柜里。然后他又去农场看了牛和羊。

等他出来的时候太阳就要下山了，他有点高兴，因为Gheorghe马上要回来了。

天空被落日染成了一种深沉的红色，Johnny不知道该怎么形容那种颜色，他只觉得太美了，连草都要变成红色的了。他凝视着天空，忽然想到，这就和意面上酱汁的颜色一样，就是上次Gheorghe给他做的那种。他决定今晚做意面吃，他觉得特别好吃，后来也做了几次，但是没有Gheorghe做的好吃。

今天Gheorghe一个人在集市呆了一整天，Johnny清楚这儿的人都是什么德行，Gheorghe一定会受到不少混蛋们的嘲讽和挑衅。本来Johnny早上也要一起去的，但是还是被Gheorghe说服留下了。所以Johnny想要Gheorghe一回来就能吃饭，他肯定累了。

Gheorghe进门的时候Johnny和奶奶正好把饭端上桌。Johnny抬头正要说话，Gheorghe倒是先变了脸色：“你的手怎么了？”Johnny晃了晃手不太在意，“就是摔倒了。 ” Gheorghe走到他身边抓起他的手仔细瞧了瞧：“疼吗？” 

Johnny本来觉得不疼的，早上摔倒的时候和一整天干活的时候都不疼，可是看到Gheorghe棕黑色的漂亮眼睛，感觉到他从手上传来的体温，突然就觉得手指骨折真的是挺疼的。

他下意识地朝Gheorghe靠了靠，点点头：“有点疼。” Gheorghe用粗糙带茧的指腹摩挲着他的手，Johnny觉得很舒服，他喜欢被Gheorghe触摸的感觉。

Johnny的奶奶清了清嗓子：“别撒娇了快吃饭吧。” Johnny的耳朵和脸一瞬间红了，他都忘了奶奶和父亲还在旁边了。从Gheorghe手中抽回自己的手，坐好开始吃饭，听奶奶边喂父亲吃饭边问Gheorghe今天在集市怎么样。

Johnny看着他们聊天，嘴角慢慢向上挑起来，他自己都没意识到。他想到奶奶刚刚说的 “撒娇”。这个词对于Johnny来说是陌生的，他很少听到或者想到这个词，更别提把这个词和自己联系在一起。

Johnny觉得自己的人生被分为了两个阶段，遇见Gheorghe前和遇见Gheorghe后。

Gheorghe就像一个上帝送来的神秘礼物，那么毫无征兆地出现在了Johnny的生活里，然后把Johnny从头到脚都改变了。Johnny不知道该怎么描述Gheorghe。他的一切都是新奇的不可思议的，他好像什么都会做，也什么都知道。他和自己完全不同。然后等自己发现的时候，就再也离不开他了。

Gheorghe出现以后一切都在变好，每一天都比前一天更好。

晚上躺在床上，其实是挤在床上，毕竟Johnny的单人床对他们两个来说有点小。不过他们没有买新床的打算，他们喜欢紧紧拥抱着对方。Johnny揉着Gheorghe的胡子，Gheorghe调整了一下抱着他的角度免得碰到他的左手。

“今天在集市怎么样？” “全卖出去了，而且卖的不错。” “我是问你有没有混蛋找你麻烦。” “当然有，不过我解决了。” 

Johnny哼哼了两声：“下次我要和你一起去。” Gheorghe笑了笑，又把他搂紧了点 “快睡吧，明天兽医要来。”

以前落日对Johnny来说是工作结束的标志，告诉他该一个人去酒馆喝到第二天醒来。

现在落日对Johnny来说依然是工作结束的标志，只不过告诉他该和爱的人一起回家了。

 

——————Fin——————


End file.
